


[Vid] Pray Be Silent, and Join Me in a Dance

by theletterelle



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: Mr. Darcy had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticise. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she had hardly a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware;—to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable no where, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with.





	[Vid] Pray Be Silent, and Join Me in a Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



Password: dance

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon  
> Covered by Eric Wuest  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xux7cAlYddY>


End file.
